1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet seat, and more particularly to a magnet seat in a warning system to enhance a magnetic field such that the warning system is able to be initiated effectively.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional warning system includes a magnetic unit (7) and a sensing unit (8). The magnetic unit (7) is typically mounted in a fixed position inside a window (5), and the sensing unit (8) is typically mounted in a fixed position inside a window frame (6) at a position corresponding to the magnetic unit (7). When the warning system is on and the window (5) is pulled away from the window frame (6), because the sensing unit (8) is no longer able to sense the magnetic field from the magnetic unit (7), the warning system sends out a signal to trigger an alarm.
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, and still taking FIG. 7 for reference, it is noted that when taking into account the overall appearance of the window (5) and the window frame (6), the dimension of the magnetic unit (7) is limited to a certain extent.
The conventional magnetic unit (7) includes a hollow cylindrical casing (71) with a closed end and an open end. A magnet (72) having a dimension corresponding to the inner space inside the casing (71) is securely fixed in the casing (71) typically flush with the open end of the casing (71). However, because of the thickness of the casing (71), the magnetic field of the magnet (72) is influenced so that the magnetic field strength may not be able to effectively reach the sensing unit (8) as originally designed. Therefore, erroneous initiation of the warning system may result in a false alarm.
To overcome such shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved magnet seat to mitigate the aforementioned problems.